nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Newtralized!
Newtralized! is the 17th episode of Season 2 and the 43rd overall. It aired on May 11th, 2014. "Guess who's back?" Official Description Raphael is worried about Casey's 'inability' to handle big mutant threats; Raphael and Casey cross the paths of Slash and his new partner. Plot Synopsis Running wild throughout the city, Raphael and Casey Jones are busy chasing down a bunch of Kraang who just stole a case full of Plutonium from a local factory in the city. Casey clumsily tries to follow Raph's lead as the latter leaps down from a building onto a fire escape, but Casey causes alot more harm than good, especially when he hangs onto the side of the fire escape, collapses it, and then trips Raph. Raph quickly yells at Casey, and then rushes back off to try and catch up to the Kraang. However, this run quickly comes to an end when a grisly sight meets his eyes. The Kraang who stole the Plutonium lie destroyed and scattered in an alley way, while the Plutonuim they made off with is nowhere to be seen. Knowing that whoever did this is reasonably dangerous, Raph and Casey quickly go back to tell the other Turtles at the Lair, not knowing that a familar figure can be seen watching them from above... Back at the Lair, Mikey is playing Space Heroes pinball, with Leo and Donatello cheering him on. Mikey is about to get a high score on the game, but Raph and Casey enter and Raph's voice interrupts him and messes him up. Casey then tells every one that other 'vigilantes' besides them have been going after the Kraang and taking them down. Mikey believes that this is good, as they won't have as much work, but Raph tells him that whoever took down the Kraang stole their Plutonium (most likely with bad intentions). Donnie wonders if the Shredder could be going after the Kraang again, though the brothers doubt this. Leo immediately suggests that they cover different areas of the city to figure out the motives of these mysterious foes, and so they split up to search. While checking the rooftops, Mikey and Donnie find a mess of Kraang robots and Donnie examines them with a microscope. He notes that there is carbon scorching, which shows that they are dealing with some one or something that has alot of advanced technology. Meanwhile, Leo is wandering through the sewers and discovers multiple obliterated robots with their chest cavities opened up. He discovers a critical piece of information that makes him worry about one of the unkown 'vigilantes' - a small, chipped piece of the spikes that are on Slash's back. Out in the city, Slash is keeping a close eye on Raphael and Casey as the two search for more carnage sights as well. Raphael is getting frustrated with Casey's constant screw-ups and feels that, while he may be able to handle groups of street thugs and robotic ninjas, alien threats from different dimensions are a whole different ball-game. Casey counters that he has acheieved a 'mystical level of awesomeness'. A sound then catches their attention, and they soon catch the Kraang in another theft attempt. Before they can even decide what their next move is, however, Slash jumps down and grins when he sees the shock on Raph's face. His shock only grows when he catches sight of Slash's new partner, the Newtralizer, who has now gotten the ability to speak!! However, Casey is much more intrigued than he is shocked... Slash explains that he and Newtralizer are doing what he thought the Turtles weren't - Slowly and utterly wiping out the Kraang, one by one. Raphael struggles to come up with a plan. They notice that the Newtralizer is toppling over a nearby Kraang van and starting to search it for something. Raph is about to tackle the two big mutants, but Casey decides to run in before him and take on the Newtralizer. However, the Newtralizer swipes him with his tail, knocking him into a street. A swirving car nearly runs him over, but Raph jumps in and saves his friend. Raph and Slash then battle each other as well, reliving the details of their past fights. Slash wonders outloud if Raph could "betray" Casey in the same way that he did to Slash. Once Slash has struck Raph down, the Newtralizer tosses Slash a teleporter and the latter attaches it to one of his wristbands. With this, he and the Newtralizer port away with ease. Beaten and bruised from their defeat, the tension between Raphael and Casey only gets worse. Casey and Raph go back to the Lair, where Donnie concludes that the Plutonium is how the two villains are able to teleport and he also determines where the duo will likely re-appear (a warehouse) by looking for traces of residual radiation. As he's explaining this, Mikey connects a video game remote into Donnie's computer and uses a switch to start eating random Kraang locations with an animated worm (looking very similar to PAC-Man). He is about to beat the 'high score' ''when Donnie grabs the remote out of his hands, which robs Mikey of his chance again. At the warehouse, the Newtralizer and Slash arrive, quickly taking out any Kraang droids that are in sight. The Newtralizer settles on blowing up the building, which Slash is reluctant to agree to because innocent people on the streets would get caught in the crossfire. However, the Newtralizer reminds him of the day when they met. In a flashback, it is revealed that the Newtralizer rescued Slash, who was being transported somewhere by the Kraang. Back in the present, Slash agrees with the Newtralizer's plan. The Newtralizer soon finds a communication orb and uses a cord to extract some information from it. Slash asks if he will be let in on the plan, but the Newtralizer only replies "In due time". The four Turtles and Casey soon break in and a battle starts, though the battle soon falls into disaster. After Slash has defeated Donnie, Casey, and Raph, the Newtralizer manages to throw a thermal detonator into a nearby wall. Seeking to escape from the impending explosion, the Turtles quickly exit out, although Casey has quite a difficult time trying to pull himself through a window. Just after he succeeds, however, the detonator activates and debris from one of the windows falls down and nearly crushes Casey. However, Raphael manages to save him in the nick of time. Raph berates Casey, saying that, if he decided not to come along, everything would be normal. In spite of the other Turtles' disagreement, the two friends split up and Casey departs. Mikey comments how mean it is for Raph to treat people and their feelings like that. Raph snarls and angrily says "Well -- I'm not people." Unsure where to look now for the dangerous duo, Donatello informs his brothers that he managed to plant a Spy-Roach on Slash while he was busy wrestling, and, through a T-Phone, they are all able to overhear the Newtralizer's plan to abscond with a new Kraang weapon and use it blow up the whole city to get rid of all of the Kraang in it!! Slash is shell-shocked by this plan, flatly refusing to harm up to 8 million innocent lives. However, the Newtralizer drags him in anyway, and they move out to hunt down the Kraang. Having heard where the Kraang are going to unveil their new weapon (the Docks), the Turtles are able to arrive there first, and watch as the Kraang blast open a shipping container with the weapon, a huge, two-legged mech known as a Walker. Eventually, Slash and the Newtralizer arrive. The Newtralizer plans to hijack the Walker, while Slash agrees to distracting/taking down the Kraang. Leo is about to tell his brothers what their own plan is, but the Newtralizer then jumps on top of the robot, is eloctrocuted, and the fight officially begins. The Newtralizer is able to break into the 'cockpit' of the Walker and throws out the Kraang that is controlling it. The mutant then starts blasting almost everything in sight, including the Turtles, which makes Slash disgusted. His anger is even exacerbated because Raphael had just rescued him, as Newtralizer didn't care about his partner enough to pay attention to which direction the huge weapon was stepping in. Now, fighting alongside the Turtles, Slash jumps up on top of the Walker and uses his Mace to cave in the metal and to trap the Newtralizer's legs inside of the mech. The Newtralizer is very surprised to see such a thing happen and aims his plasma weapon at Slash, but Raph throws a shuriken into it, which prevents it from firing. Casey Jones then arrives and reveals that he was just wanted to wait for the Turtles to be in trouble so that he could make a heroic entrance....After these words, Casey manages to toss one of his tailor-made dynamite explosives into a ventilation hole on the weapon, which blows up the Power Cell that runs the mech. The weapon explodes into tiny pieces, though the Newtralizer is ported somewhere safe from the explosion. The Turtles and Casey gather up for the long walk home, but Slash and Raph have a little private talk first. Sensing that the rift between them has finally been healed, Raph opens the invite for Slash to come back to the Lair with them, but Slash refuses, saying that it would be better for him to go solo again for a while, which saddens Raph. With a solemn goodbye, Slash teleports away and Raphael's friendship with Casey becomes much stronger. Eventually, the group leaves, but not long after, the Newtralizer reappears with one final stance... Splinter's Wisdom Splinter doesn't appear in this episode. Production Trivia *There are quite a few Star Wars references in this episode; **The Kraang's new weapons schematics are shown in an holographic-like manner, similar the Death Star plans from Episode IV. **The Kraang's new bipedal mobile weapon feet are similar to Star Wars Episode V Imperial AT-AT walkers and Kraang soldiers end up getting smashed with a fate that is similar to the fate of Luke Skywalker's Snowspeeder. **The Newtralizer gets shocked much the same way that R2-D2 was eloctrocuted by Jawas in Star Wars Episode IV. **Donatello throws a baseball with explosives that looked very similar to Luke's training drone from Star Wars Episode IV. **In the same sequence, Donatello says "''Here goes nothing!!", a quote from Lando Calrissian in Star Wars Episode VI. **Casey Jones shoots a bomb-puck into the Kraang's bipedal mobile weapon small ventilation port, much like Luke Skywalker used proton torpedoes to hit a small ventilation port on the Death Star at the end of Star Wars Episode IV. *When Newtralizer and Slash both activate their teleporters, viewers can hear a brief sound byte of the Star Trek transporter sound effect. In addition, the teleporter itself creates a glittery dissolve effect, much like in the original series. *Michelangelo plays a Pac-Man style clone video game that eats away at Donatello's radiation intel. Instead of Pac-Man, however, Mikey controls a Kraathatrogon. *There is a store called Cowabunga Skates that Raphael and Casey pass. This is a reference to the 80's cartoon with Michelangelo's primary catchphrase being "Cowabunga!". *An overhead shot of the docks reveals a sign on the warehouse roof that reads Eastman Cannery. This is yet another reference to TMNT co-creator Kevin Eastman. *The ending still shot of Newtralizer trying to transport back had Kirby Crackles. *Mikey was eating the locations of Slash and Newtralizer with a PAC-MAN like figure. A reference to the scene in National Lampoon's Vacation scene where Rusty was eating the trail of Clark's car on the TV screen with a PAC-MAN like figure. Errors * When Slash is talking to Newtralizer about blowing the building up, Mikey and Donnie's masks appeared on his right arm, even though Raph tore them off when Slash fell off the building back in "Slash and Destroy". *When Slash was fighting with Raphael, the teleporter he got showed on his right arm, then moved to his left arm for the rest of the episode. *When Slash fought Raphael, He had his sais knocked down. when it was in the next motion, they were on his back which he couldn't have possibly gotten them back that fast. Video Gallery See Newtralized!/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes